


Merry Pissmas

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: CZW, NXT, WWE
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Merry Christmas, Watersports, not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinks, diapers and Jon Moxley all make for a happy Sami Callihan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Pissmas

Another Christmas completely wasted.... Fuck yeah. Jon Moxley absolutely adored spending the holidays with his boyfriend of several years. Especially when they ended up like this. 

After their little..... Incident after Mox's birthday, Sami had refused to leave the house with him without a diaper on under his clothes. No one knew when Mox would want to play their little game and he didn't want to risk it. 

As it turned out, life was easier that way. 

For example, on nights like tonight. Sitting on his boyfriend's lap, completely plastered and surrounded by hot babes. 

Nothing could be more embarrassing than pissing yourself at that point in time, right? Sami couldn't have agreed more with is why he would later on be endlessly thankful for the comfortable padding between his legs. 

Around what seemed like his millionth drink, Sami started to subconsciously notice his bladder swelling. He didn't say anything or do anything about it. He just squirmed incessantly. Mox, of course, knew exactly what Sami wanted, no, needed. 

When the hooker currently cloning to Sami finally left, Mox wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, squeezing lightly. "Gonna piss for Daddy?" 

Sami shook his head with a soft whine, but he absolutely could not sit still and he was making no effort to pull away from Mox's grip. Then again.... That was a part if their game wasn't it?

Small noises seemed to tumble out Sami's mouth without heed to who was staring. People weren't only staring. Soon, the needy cries of an attractive drunk male caught the attention on several females. Before long, Sami once more had another girl doing over him, almost on her knees. 

Mix shifted Sami off if his lap and onto he unoccupied bar still next to him so he girl could have free reign over his body. No one seemed to object to this change but Sami seemed a little put off by the lack of contact with Mox. 

Any thoughts of petulance, however, was quickly forgotten as the woman straddled Sami's lap and leaned forwards slightly, putting pressure on his too full bladder. Panicking, Sami shoved the confused girl off of him and scrambled back into Mox's lap. "Oh god... Mox... I'm gonna.. Help!" 

But it was too late. Collapsing into Mox's waiting arms, he could feel his bladder emptying and the hot liquid was already flowing out of dick and into his diaper despite his best efforts hold it. Complete shame washed over him as he clung to his lover. 

He expected to feel heat streaming down his legs and soak through his jeans. Instead, he felt it splash up against him, coating his dick and balls, reminding him of the diaper.

Suddenly all humiliation was forgotten and he was moaning wantonly into Mox's neck. He let his whole body relax, pushing the flood out a little. He could feel the diaper bloating around him. Before he was even finished relieving himself, his dick was already half hard. 

As it would turn out, drinks, diapers and Jon Moxley all make for a very happy Sami Callihan.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a RP and born on a not so white Christmas morn. Kudos appreciated! :D <3


End file.
